Impressions
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: Maria left memorable first impressions on the lives of the people she interacted with.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music (I mean **_**REALLY**_**, there would be no need for fanfiction if I did, and no one would want to write fanfiction about my version either) o.o I may have gotten some parts wrong, i.e. first time the characters saw each other, historical facts, blah blah blah, consider this a completely off-tangent "what if" if that would make you feel better about the inaccuracy.~K13-THL**

**

* * *

**

Threat:

When the Baroness first saw Maria the first word that came to her mind was, _threat._

She had Georg's attention all to herself, had him wrapped around her finger until she appeared, but to be completely honest, the Baroness had not realized Maria was there until she spoke.

The captain had seen her and only her, and then his eyes snapped to something, _someone,_ off in the distance and he was no longer hers. In that one moment he had ceased to realize she was there, and if this is wrong and he still knew she was there, then she was on the extreme sidelines.

The Baroness turned to see what had attracted his attention away from her; all she saw was eight children in a boat. True it was not everyday you saw eight children piled up in one boat, but there was nothing spectacular about that. As Georg quickly stormed towards them one of the blonde children stood up, upon closer inspection the Baroness realized this was not a child, and began to address the captain.

Dressed in green, blonde hair, blue eyes, that woman could have been the children's mother. She fit in perfectly with the other seven, each one perfectly attuned to her as they began to rise with her.

These were the captain's children and, she belatedly realized, this was their governess.

But this governess, was _one_ of them, all eight of them were whole together.

And this woman took the captain's attention…

This woman was a _threat._

**

* * *

**

Strong:

"…captain!" Captain von Trapp snapped back at Maria.

That was when Max first saw Maria it was from the relative safety of the doorway. His first impression of her was _strong._

He had known Georg for many years, seen him through war, marriage, fatherhood, loss, and so many more events but he had never seen anyone, _anyone_ stand up to Georg as that woman had. Never had he seen someone been so stern and unwavering in the face of Georg's fierce temper. That enough was impressive, but not only did she plow on through his words, but she also snapped him into a military mind for control. Through a slip of the tongue Georg had revealed her to be his equal.

This woman was _strong_.

**

* * *

**

Hope:

Frau Schmidt had long lost hope for the captain and his recovery. Ten or so governesses ago there was nope, now the thought of hope was laughable.

Hope for what? At the point she had met Maria for the first time, Frau Schmidt didn't even know anymore.

But seeing Maria there, simple, plain, but bright-eyed and attentive, Frau Schmidt saw _hope_.

Later helping her settle in she saw it again, just bursting from the small Frauline like sunshine rays. She realized what she hoped for, perhaps that was why she told so much to the young woman.

Frau Schmidt has been with the von Trapps as a housekeeper since the captain was but a young boy, through love, loss, and grievances. For the longest time after the late Lady von Trapp's death there was a sort of shroud over the household, cold and unforgiving, as if condemning the family to sadness. Then Maria walked in, and with all her hope and eager-to-please attitude and innocence lifted that shroud, she did not remove it or destroy it, but held it over them and shone so bright that they didn't even realize there was a shroud or something dark there, but only noticed that there was something new.

That, Frau Schmidt realized, was _hope_.

**

* * *

**

Different:

As they stared at Maria's banal pathetically poor clothes, the children of captain von Trapp thought that their father was joking when he said she was to be their new governess. They didn't need a governess, they didn't need a stranger telling them what to do, when to do it and how.

But she was _different_.

They didn't know how but she was not the same as the governess' before her. She was young, for one thing, but she was also simple. She didn't carry that air of "I am your superior" like some of the adults who came to their house, or "I am your elder" like her predecessors, or even their father's "I am your commanding officer" attitude, she was just "Maria", whatever that was.

She didn't try to be different; she didn't try to look intimidating or stern. Then she turned on their father, and for the first time, in the longest time(…or was it ever?), they saw their father be talked down. Even their mother, when she was alive bless her, did not dare talk back to their father.

This woman was most definitely _different_.

**

* * *

**

Unpredictable:

She was in the ballroom. She had been firmly told to stay put, and instead wandered off into the ballroom.

His wife's ballroom, the one room that was closed unless for those parties that he only held for appearance's sake. His wife had loved to dance, it just hurt to much to see it open and shining in the air when she was closed and dead in the ground.

But rather than be ashamed or embarrassed she simply turned to him and treated him as if he were any other stranger on the street and she were not his hired governess invading his house.

She was _unpredictable_.

He wasn't sure if he liked that, all his life, childhood, military, marriage, fatherhood, there was a routine. A set line of things to do and not to do, when to do it and not to do it. How could he control and reign in this sort of chaos? Yes, chaos, unpredictability and an inability to listen was just asking for trouble. Knowing his children that trouble would most definitely turn into chaos.

Almost regretting blowing his whistle for his children captain von Trapp couldn't help what other kind of _unpredictable_ she'd bring to his home.

Later when she took the whistle the captain hoped that this meant she could listen, the she could be predictable. This thought brought some relief to his system, and some other emotion he could not yet place.

Then she blew the whistle and innocuously inquired as to what his whistle signal was, and shattered his hope of routine.

That brought a sort of relief onto him, although he did not know why.

She was _unpredictable._

**

* * *

**

~ end? XD

**Review if it fits your fancy**

**~K13-THL**


End file.
